jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Techrat
Techrat (who's real name goes unstated) is the engineering genius who occasionally works for Eric Raymond. He is skilled with computers, electronics, sound equipment and laser effects. He builds devices to vex the Holograms and he hates to be touched... unless it's by Minx. Background Techrat is an engineer and a master of electronics. He has built many gadgets throughout the series, which can even become potentially lethal. He spends his time inside of his "rat hole", a secluded place where he can work alone. This is where Techrat invents all the cool and freaky gadgets for Eric, the Misfits, and even the Stingers, to use against Jem and The Holograms. Techrat's place is a makeshift garage workshop full of electronic components, like monitors, cables, diodes, circuit boards, bizarre gadgets, computers, etc. The rat hole outside looks like an igloo made of metal. Appearance He has the left side and back of his head shaved and fashions a sort of Mohawk hairstyle that falls toward the right side of his head, completely covering one of his eyes. He usually wears a gray suit with a tucked-in, purple shirt and gray dress pants. He is also seen wearing a red trench coat with a yellow button up with a light blue vest over it and charcoal colored pants. Personality Techrat is kind of agoraphobic, which means he abhors the company of people and, mostly, of being touched. This behavior is often shown toward Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer, Jetta, Eric, and other people that he has worked with. The only person he has allowed to touch him is Minx, which may hint he sees her as a possible love interest. It was speculated that if the series had still continued, Techrat and Minx perhaps could have had a relationship. He is very smart and a great inventor, but he can be annoyed easily if someone touches his gadgets, or himself, as seen in many episodes. In the episode The Music Awards (Part 1), Eric hired him in order to take down The Holograms. His first gadget apparently had the purpose of making all the electric appliances in Starlight Mansion go berserk, causing Synergy's mainframe to mess up. Techrat is most likely suspicious that the Holograms have a gadget of their own to make their concerts a hit, even though he's never met Synergy. He is a designer and developer of a lot of electronic devices that are constantly used by The Misfits or Eric Raymond. Gallery Techrat.gif tar.jpg techrat.png techrat3.png techrat5.jpg techhhh.jpg|'Techrat' doll by Integrity Toys. Trivia *The only person Techrat doesn't mind being touched by is Minx. **Christy Marx had said in an interview that if the series had continued, Techrat and Minx would have been in a relationship. *As a tech expert, Techrat essentially fills in as the Misfits' counterpart for Synergy. *His rat hole looks similar to a metallic igloo. *Techrat, Eric Raymond, and Zipper all share the same voice actor: Charlie Adler. *When Zipper was written out, Techrat began appearing more often. *Christy Marx intended Techrat to be an androgynous character. *His last appearance was in the episode That Old Houdini Magic. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists